School's Out For The Summer
by Dragons Crimson Tears
Summary: Sequel To School's Out For The Weekend Seto and Joey are Officially together, but many people don't like that, can they keep love afloat? YAOI JoeyXSeto Lemon in later Chapters....
1. What a way to end the school year

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER**

**DISCLAIMER! ** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I make any money off of this show, it's characters or it's merchandise... so fuck off!

However! I do own feye, Heather, Ryo, Kyo, and Billy... so don't steal! you may borrow, but only with my permission!

Summary : Sequel To "School's Out For The Weekend" Seto and Joey are Officially together, but many people don't like that, can they keep love afloat? YAOI JoeyXSeto Lemon in later Chapters...

Dragon's Crimson Tears : Well, I'm terribly sorry it took so long my friends, it's just I have had alot of things going to, high school is harder than I thought, and I'm so happy you all stayed and waited for me... we, I'm low of imagination, so if any of you have something you want to see in this quiz, good or bad... homophobic or Gay, boy or girl, I'll look into it, just message me here, or email me at all Friends... I would like to thank these people, this whole story is dedicated to you:

Sapphireluva

Silvain Star-anime Fan

KeraJeir

Fallen-Angel-Of-Repression

BloodShedNinja

BloodyChaos

Ravenclaw525

Pharaohess1

PhantomNight

Valentinea

Childoflight051

Smoondigiboy

Wildred

WarewolfAlchemist

mandi

Hippigirl77750

Myst49

Kilianera

Fireiegurl

Black Winged Hikari Angel

Inuyashaloverfan

RainOwl

Mirage10050

MiniJKitty

Thanks... if I forgot your name, sorry!

Seto watched as kids swamed out of the school, indeed graduation was getting closer and closer... another year of school had come and gone, it had been almost 3 months since his, ' Kiss of Life ' but many of his old " Fan Girls " Still hung on him like stink on a warthog. Tiffany had long since left him to be, she had told him that she had moved on...

' Moved on, my ass...' Seto thought, as he continued to wait for Joey and co., since it was indeed the last day of school, he had decided to take Joey and all his, correction, there friends to Vito's for Dinner. (( Vito's is the name of the Italian/ Sub/ Pizza place here in Cumberland where I live, good pizza to! ))

" Hey! Seto!" , He looked over to see Ryou and Yugi standing there, obviously waiting for someone. Ryou and Yugi had become more obvious about their relationship, actually all the lesbian and Gay couples had. Well since the whole - Mr. - Big - Seto - Kaiba - Kissing - Little - Wheeler - On - The - Lips - While - Giving - a - Gay - Speech - Incident.

" Have you seen Joey? We can't find him, he was suposed to be out here already, he said he was just gonna go clean out his locker, but he would be done by now..." Ryou said, obvious, to his suprise, they were holding hands.

" No, I was waiting here for him, he told me he was going to go get you guys, I was going to treat everyone to dinner, now I kinda getting worried, if he was going to do something else, that was this time consuming, he would have called my cell... or something..." Seto then retreated past the herd of teenages, and went to look for his little boy toy.

" Seto? Where are you going? " Yugi called as he and Ryou followed him up the stairs.

" To make sure Joey is alright, I hope he hasn't gotten himself jumped again. " Indeed Joey had gotten jumped one before about 4 to 5 weeks ago, they told the Principle that he had hit on someone on the football teams girl-friend, naturally many people knew Joey wouldn't do that...

One. Joey wouldn't hit on a football plays girlfriend, too Dangerous...

Two. Joey wouldn't even hit on a Football player... Still to Dangerous...

"Joey? JOEY? JOEY WHEELER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! " Seto was really worried now, almost scared... ah, fuck it he was scared shitless... he didn't want Joey to get hurt because of their relationship, he didn't want anyone getting hurt because of it...

Softly they could hear someone yelling, it was faint, but you could still tell someone was yelling, and it sounded like it was coming from the locker rooms.

Swift as the wolf after it's prey, he ran towards the sound, with Ryou and Yugi close behind. They soon reached the source of the yelling, only to find about 5 or 6 guys, standing across from Joey, who was behind three boys, each wearing just punk and black clothing, and most of thier outfits consisted of Chains, safety pins, and Black make up... most of all, none of thier hair colors were natural, one had blue, one purple, and one green.

" LikeI told told you before, _Jock _ I'm not gonna let you jump Wheeler here, without me giving you a serious ass wiping, and believe you me, I'll, unlike you, will enjoy every minute of it..." The tallest, and front most boy said licking his lips towards the captain of the basketball team, Patrick Lee. He had on long black pants with a total of 6 chains, a choker, combat boots, 7 earings (( 4 left ear, 3 right )) Blue hair, eye liner, black lipstick, and a sadistic smirk.

" What ever freak, and if you ever hit on me like that again, I will personally break every bone in your body! " Patrick said, throwing his balled up fist at the so called freak, only to ave his threat, caught in mid air by the smallest of the three boys.

" I don't like it when people threating my brother in such a manor, you have ten seconds to apologize, until I break your arm in three places! " This boy was wearing... less frightening clothes, black pants, devoured in safety pins, a white sleeveless shirt, with a long sleeve fishnet underneath, black and white converse, eye liner, a choker, just the same as the other two boys, and he had purpple hair.

Patrick was silent, well he was until his 10 seconds we up, then he was screaming in agony, due to the fact that the boy had indeed broken his arm in 3 places, maybe 4, there were quite a few large cracks to be heard. Patrick fell to the ground, obviously in a great amount of pain. The three gothic looking boy's grabbed Joey, or rather the middle sized on did, he was wearing all black, chains and safety pins everywhere, black make-up, piercing's everywhere, Chokers, combat boots with spikes, and a mean look, though he was sexy... Anyway, they grabbed Joey and his things and ran towards the door, the one Seto, Ryou and Yugi had been at the whole time. As they ran by, The tallest boy gave Seto a looked, telling him to run, and they would explain later, indeed he, Yugi and his lover, all ran after the three boys, and Joey.

AT THE CAR / LIMO :

Seto stood next to his limo, catching his breath. he looked at the three boys, none of which seemed to notice they were getting thier finger prints on his shiny limo. Oh Well.

" Now, would someone please explain to me, WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? " Seto screamed after a few minutes.

" Seto! " Joey cried before pouncing on him.

" Joey! Would you please get off of me? " Seto said, trying to pry himself out from under Joey.

" Sorry, anyway, well, while I was in the locker room, some of the basket ball players came up to me and started to insult me, when these three guys helped me out. " Joey said looking at Seto, thenthe boys , then back at Seto, then the boys, Seto, Boys, Yugi, Seto...

" Well, I guess I should thank you guys then... how about you guys come with us to Vito's, My treat?"

The boys nodded in agreement ... So they climbed into the Limo and headed for Vito's...


	2. His only words Are actions!

School's out for the summer

Part 2

**Disclaimer! **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I make any money off of this show, its characters, or its merchandise…. So no sue!

However I do own, Fete, Heather, Ryo, Kyo, and Billy…. SO don't steal them, you may borrow them with permission.

**HOMOPHOPICS AND GAY BASHER'S LEAVE NOW!**

Summary: Sequel to 'Schools out for the Weekend", Seto and Joey are finally together, but many people don't like that, can they love afloat?

Yaoi JoeyXSeto Lemon in later chapters…

Another quick note…

I'm kinda low of imagination, so if you have any ideas that you would like to see in this story, good or bad, feel free to request it! If you want to be anonymous, email me at my email address.

Sorry, last thing I promise, I realized that I have been calling Ryou by the name Bakura, and that's not his name, so now I shall call him Ryou!

If in the Series Seto knows he was the Priest Seth, he doesn't in my story! Or the plot is as screwed as a male porn star!

Let's Begin

Seto watched as Joey spoke to the smallest of the boys, who name was Kyo. Ryou and Yugi had taking a liking to Kyo's older brother, the middle boy, Ryo. Though it seems the tallest, and most mature of the three found a fun habit of starring at Seto the whole time.

'He's been looking at me since we got here…What's his deal anyway!' Seto thought, before concluding that finishing the pizza on his plate was a better idea than getting lost in his dark, forest green eyes.

For about 7 minutes he continued to stare holes into his plate, before finally looking up, only to be gazing into those eyes again. Try as he might, he couldn't stop himself from blushing. (AWW super Kawaii!) He excused himself for the table, and made his way to the bathroom.

"Where is he going?" Joey asked Yugi, as he watched Seto get up and walk away. 'He hasn't been himself all day; I wonder if he is ok?' He thought before excusing himself also, and followed his lover into the bathroom. When he walked in, Seto was lightly splashing water on his face.

"Seto? Are you alright? You've been kinda out of it since we got here…" Joey said, walking up behind him, "Is it those boys Seto?"

"It's not all the boys Joey, it's… it's the older one, I know him from somewhere, But I'm not sure where. I can remember him; I just don't think we've met." Seto told him, looking at him through the mirror.

"Well, don't let it get to you, if it was really important, you're gonna remember it sometime of other, so come on, let's go…" He said, grapping Seto's arm and pulling him back out into the dining area.

When they got there, Ryo and Kyo were there, but not the third boy. Seto was about to ask about him, but held his question in as Ryo spoke.

"Billy had to leave, his mom called him, she wants him to meet some people from her workplace, since he just moved here from New York and all." Ryo and Kyo then stood up, "But we have to be going as well, thank you very much for the pizza Seto, oh, and by the way, Billy said for me to give you this."

Seto caught the necklace just in time, and his eyes went wide as he saw it.

It was a golden Egyptian Cobra, wrapped around a copper staff. The gold shined brightly, even in the dim light of the pizza parlor. Its eyes were replaced by crimson rubies, equally as beautiful as the country the jewelry had came from. It dangled itself on a golden chain, creating a magnificent accessory, beyond all others.

"I- where? Why did-" Seto and the others looked up, only to find the boys were gone.

"Yugi? What is this?" He asked, dangling it in from of him, Yugi reached out to grab it, only to pull away quickly.

"OW! It- it burned me!" He cried, as he grabbed his Pepsi, hoping the ice cold drink would soothe the burn.

"What do you mean it burned you? It's not even hot!" Seto exclaimed, pulling it into his own hand, receiving no burns at all.

Both Joey and Ryou also tried to hold the snake, and also received minor burns on their hands.

"What does this mean Yugi? How come I can hold this stupid thing and you can't!" Seto questioned.

"I don't know, maybe Yami will know, he and the others might be at the shop right now. If we hurry we may catch him before he leaves.

AT THE SHOP

"Grandpa! Is Yami here? Seto really needs to talk to him!" Yugi yelled, up the stairs.

"HOLD ON!" Yami screamed down the stairs, "And how come the Great Seto Kaiba's gotta talk to me?"

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOU STUPID EGYPTIAN AS-" Joey slammed his hand over Seto's mouth, he didn't like where this was going.

Yami, Bakura and Marik finally came down the stairs, obviously mad they'd been interrupted.

"SOOOO what are you doing here anyway?" Marik asked, all casual like.

"We're here, because of this." Seto said, pulling the necklace out of his pocket.

"KAIBA! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT AMULET!" Yami shrieked.


	3. A history unfolds!

School's out for the summer

Part 3

**Disclaimer! **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I make any money off of this show, its characters, or its merchandise…. So no sue!

However I do own, Faye, Heather, Ryo, Kyo, and Billy…. SO don't steal them, you may borrow them with permission.

**HOMOPHOPICS AND GAY BASHER'S LEAVE NOW!**

Summary: Sequel to 'Schools out for the Weekend", Seto and Joey are finally together, but many people don't like that, can they keep love afloat? Yaoi JoeyXSeto Lemon in later chapters…

Sorry, last thing I promise, I realized that I have been calling Ryou by the name Bakura, and that's not his name, so now I shall call him Ryou!

If in the Series Seto knows he was the Priest Seth, he doesn't in my story!

Joey doesn't know about Seto being Seth either. Everyone else does- save Duke of course- and Mokuba.

AND I added a lot of things to Egyptian Mythology, but I used a lot of real information. Like the God Atum and his wife and such… Go with it!

Let's Begin

There they were, sitting around Yugi's living room, waiting for Yami to explain the origin of the snake headed amulet. Yugi's grandpa, who had found his way back to the Game shop, had kindly served them tea; not to mention giving them some ointment for their minor burns.

"Ok, well, first of all, that amulet is actually a Guarder Key. In the ancient times, when a pharaoh died, his most treasured possession was placed in a special tomb, alone with a guard on constant patrol. Those who were put there to protect the pharaohs' prized possession usually died there, alone and forgotten. It is said that the souls are still there, protecting there rulers things, not leaving there duty, even after death. That key is the only thing that can open the door to that hidden chamber."

"Not getting why it's stuck with me!" Seto yelled, obviously pissed because now, he couldn't take it off, let alone give it to anyone else.

"WOULD YA SHUT UP! HE'S GETTING THERE!" Bakura screamed in his face.

"OK! Now, as I was saying, before I was RUDLEY interrupted. That key is called 'The Heart of Akusaa' The wife of the Egyptian god, Atum. It was the key to the tomb of the Pharaoh Atem- who by the way, died way too young. Anyway, it was the key to his Sacred Treasure Tomb, which held his most prized possession- A Esclave De Sexe, a beauty from the a far land, the one know as France, now. It was said, that- that one night, a thief had snuck in the Pharaoh's room, and put poison in his wine. Blanc-Demi, I think his name was; saw everything from the balcony above his love interest's room. Blanc-Demi was Atem's foreign sex slave, his favorite, and was also uneducated and didn't know how to speak Egyptian- and to top it all off- he was in love with Atem, but he could never tell him. It is also said that the Pharaoh didn't actually know how he felt, because the slave felt that if he told Atem, and the feeling wasn't neutral- he would be beheaded. So, in a rush of emotion; he grabbed Atem's goblet, and downed all of the wine- and died minutes later in the Pharaoh's arms, right before he died, it was know that he finally told the pharaoh he loved him, the only three words he knew in that language."

"Wow… that's so beautiful!" Yugi said, wiping away the tears from his eyes, Ryou did the same.

"So, you're telling me, that I have an ancient key around my neck, that won't come off. AND it's to an ancient Pharaoh's dead lover's tomb? Well, here's a new question- WHY THE HELL DID I GET!" Seto was glaring at the multi-colored haired Egyptian.

"I DON'T KNOW OK! I JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT IT WAS!" Yami said, upset that Seto was taking his history so lightly- but it's not like he knew right?

"Look I just- I…I" Joey looked startled- it wasn't like Seto to stutter. Not to mention he was starting to shake uncontrollably. This wasn't looking to good.

"Seto? Seto honey- you all right? SETO!" Joey cried, just barley catching his lover before he hit the ground, he was defiantly unconscious.

"Yami! What the hell is this thing doing to him! You'd better tell me the rest of this fucking story- before I kick your ass!" Joey exclaimed, setting Seto down carefully on the couch.

"Well, after the Pharaoh dies, the key is given to the current High Priest- Who in turn would take it to his own death. Unfortunately, the High Priest Seth- died shortly after the Pharaoh. So The Heart of Akusaa was lost forever. Some say the priest hid it somewhere in the palace, among the ruins of the dying empire, others say that he went to the edge of the Nile, and threw it as far as the God's allowed. Either way, it was never heard of again. And the Tomb of the Esclave De Sexe was lost to the world forever."

"Well, what the hell doe's this have to do with Seto? There's got to be a better reason than that. Why doesn't that stupid necklace just go and find this Priest Seth? Why'd it have to go and get stuck to my boyfriend?" Joey said- a little to much thinking on his behalf.

"That's just it Joey." Yami started, "Seto IS the Priest Seth. THAT'S why we can't touch it. THAT'S why it's stuck to him. I just want to know who the hell this Billy kid is, and what he has to do with Seth and Me, and that damn Key…"

"My boyfriend, is an ancient Egyptian Priest?" Yami nodded, "As in, a thousand year old Priest?" Another Nod. "As in I'm in love with a thousand year old Egyptian Priest named Seth?" Everyone nodded.

Joey was the second person to faint that evening.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

Translations

French

Esclave De Sexe – Sex Slave

Blanc-Demi - White Half


	4. Dreams and Flashbacks

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER**

**PART 4**

**DISCLAIMER : **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!... so don't sue me, I practically live in a box as it is!

**HOMOPHOBICS AND HATERS LEAVE NOW!**

**Dragons Crimson Tears : **I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I have ALOT of things going on- and I needed a break- so thank you all for being so damn pacient with me...

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_Flash Back_

BY THE WAY- IF YOU WANT TO SEE ALL THE YU-GI-OH YAOI PIX I HAVE- GO HERE...(Just take out the 1 space- it's right before Shadow)

http/s51. ShadowKitsune666/YAOI/Yu20Gi20Oh20Yaoi/

I need more JoeyXSeto pics though- so if you got some- send some!

**This is going to be slightly longer than the others...**

Love you BYE BYE!

XxXxXxXxSTARTxXxXxXxX

SETO/SETH'S P.O.V

_The heat was beating down on his body like the slow and steady native drums that played in the large court room beneath him. He could see the figures dancing slowly- like blades of grass in a light summer's wind._

_He could see the Pharoah Atem sitting in his seat at the head of the room- his eyes intentivly watching the dancers as they spun and twirled around the room. At his feet sat his prized posession- the alien toy he so loved to play with. Seth was not as thrilled about the gift- he was from some small and lesser foreign land._

_But the pharoah- he thought it was beautiful! He wanted it to stay, and be with him. Despite the fact that it couldn't speak and was very shy. And it wasn't that Seth didn't like the boy- it was just... Seth had been in love once- he knew everything there was to know. And there was a connecting between Atem and his white haired angel. He had a sparkle in his eye- for only him... It was to be like this- Hathor Had to have destined the Pharoah to love the boy._

_It wasn't suppose to be like this- Hathor should have know this! A pharoah had duties- to rule, to prepare, to build his temple... And the only thing in the way- blocking off any chance of the Pharoah getting married was that- that !Sex Toy! _

_It upset the Priest- he was upset, but he knew of the pain of forcing away the one he loved... He didn't want to see the Pharoah suffer the same pain. _

_Priest Seth looked down into the room once more. Only to find deep chocolate eyes staring straight into his ocean blue ones. 'Smile' They seemed to say- 'Just smile!'_

_And he did..._

**Fades into a new scene...**

_Priest Seth stood over the Pharoah. He was on the floor- holding the boy. He already knew what happened- he had seen someone sneak in the room from the balcony of his own. Both him and the guards he had called from entered the room all to late- but just in time to hear the Pharoah's white haired angel utter the most sacred thing one could tell another from thier heart..._

_"I love you..."_

**Fades into a new scene...**

_He still stood over the Pharoah- a whole different situation though. He was dying- or rather, so close to Osiris that he could've reached out and touched him. Heartbroken and alone- He was a fool to let his heath go to waste in such a manner. Would his white haired angel of wanted it like this? Did he not give his life so that the one he so loved- so longed for could live on? While the Pharoah lay there now- using his death as an excuse to leave this world?_

_Was it right?_

_He could hear the Pharoah call his name softly... almost like the small breeze across his ear. He moved closer to Atem- so not to use so much of the little energy he had left._

_"High Priest Seth- I want you to- **cough** - take this- and do with it what you think would be best...- **gasp** - I can be wit him now you see- I can be with the one- **cough** - one I love." He told him, barely above a whipser._

_Atem used his remaining energy to lift his hand- and hand him something rapped tightly in a silk cloth. His key- The Pharoah had left his Guarder Key, the 'Heart of Akussa' in his care. _

_Seth looked back into the blank eyes of the newly deceased Pharoah Atem. He was with his angel now- gone forever...and here Seth was, still alone..._

_Was it right?_

**Fades into a new scene...**

_Priest Seth stood outside the Tomb of the Young Pharoah Atem. The guard stood on duty outside the door- waiting for the inevitable fate that had been bestode on him. The boy was young- no older than the pharoah's love. His long black hair was flattened down to his head and shoulders because of the humidity of the pyramid. His emerald green eyes glowed- even as the shoulder was given the order to remain in the same spot, no matter what was to happen. _

_As the other priests began to file out of the tomb- High Priest Seth stayed behind._

_As he approached the guard- he immedianty bowed. Seth the informed him that he was dying, he didn't tell him why or of what. Just that he was extremely sick and he could not be sure to keep the key safe._

_So, Priest Seth intrusted the young guard with the guarder key- asking him to take it with him to Osiris._

_Seto could see the priest walking out- slower than usual, and he bagan coughing- when he pulled his hand from his mouth; there was blood._

_The guard boy saw this, and a sad expression came to his face; the wasn't lying about himself, he truly was dying. The boy prayed to Horus- for the High Priest- and the answer as to what to do with the key- how to make sure it wasn't go to get into the wrong hands, so that the Pharoah's most prized posessions wouldn't get disturbed. _

_He had to be sure that the Pharoah's spirit could rest in peace._

_And so he recieved his answer. _

_He slowly took out the key, and opened the door to the chamber. He slowly walking into the torch lit room. It was an exact replica of the Pharoah's bedroom. On the lush bed- exactly the same style as the one in his room. On the bed was the mummified Lover of the deceased Pharoah._

_He slowly made his way to bed- and put the necklace around his neck. There- he felt relieved, he could die protecting the tomb; and know the soul would reside in the netherworld undisturbed._

_"Rest in Peace..." He told the sprirt._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Joey sat up slowly, he felt like his head was going to explode. Hm, must have hit his head while falling... The figure next to him groaned in it's sleep- causing him to lose his sudden intreast in the spot on the floor.

"Seto? Seto are you all right?" He said shaking the shoulder of the rich sex god. ( --- sorry, I feel it needed to be said...)

"Hmnn- Wha? Oh, Joey what happened? And where are we?" He asked- sitting up and shaking his head a little.

"I think we're at Yugi's place, after you fainted I-"

"I fainted? Wow, bet that was a sight to see."

"Shut up, I was worried about you! Anyway, after you fainted I heard some... stuff from Yami and then I fell out too..."

"Stuff? what kind of stuff?" Seto asked curiously.

"Umm... you sure ya wanna know?"

"Yes!" So Joey told him everything the Yami had told him, and explained to him about the necklace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seto listened intentively, it all made sense now.

The dream, the necklace, the flashbacks that he'ds never told anyone about...

He was the Hight Priest Seth, Seto Kaiba... was a ancient Egyptian High Priest...

For some reason he felt like a dueling card...

XxXxXxXxENDxXxXxXxX

1. Hathor is the Egyptian goddess of Love...

2. Osiris is the Egyptian god of the afterlife...

3. Horus - The earliest royal god was the shape of a falcon, with the sun and moon as his eyes. The sky-god was the ruler of the day. The many forms of Horus are; Re-Harakhti, Harsiesis, Haroeris, Harendotes, Khenti-irti, Khentekhtay (the crocodile-god), and Harmakhis, which is Horus on the horizons, in which the Sphinx of Giza is considered to be his aspect.

The only reason the Guard boy pray's to him is because he's my favorite Egyptian God.

That's all folks!


	5. Conversation And Realization

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER**

**PART 5**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so don't sue me, I practically live in a box as it is!

**HOMOPHOBICS AND HATERS LEAVE NOW!**

**Dragons Crimson Tears: **I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I have ALOT of things going on- and I needed a break- so thank you all for being so damn patient with me...

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_Flash Back_

XxXxXxXxSTARTxXxXxXxX

Yugi sat in the kitchen of his humble home above his grandfather's shop… thinking of everything Yami had told Joey; before he joined his boyfriend in the land of the unconscious.

Yami watched as Yugi stared at a spot on the wall… he was hoping this wasn't coming as to much of a shock to him. He was really hoping that Seto could handle all of this. He knew that Joey was going to tell him everything he knew when he woke up. And by the sounds of footsteps in the hallway- they we're up.

Joey was the first to enter the room- with his Jersey smile plastered on his face.

"How ya doing guys? Hope ya didn't miss me too much!" He said as he walked in the room and sat down.

"Of course not Joey!" Yugi laughed as he spoke…

Seto followed after him, not as cheerful, he was more in deep thought. Now, Yami and Seto still didn't get along very well, but since Yami was the reason behind everything- he felt it was his job to talk to him.

"Yugi- Joey, do you mind if Seto and I talked alone?" Yami asked- with a voice that Yugi had never heard before.

"Course not Yami, come on Joey- let's go help grandpa with the shipment he got this morning." Yugi said- pulling Joey down the stairs.

Yami waited until he heard the door shut behind them.

"What is it you wish to talk about Pharaoh?" Seto demanded.

"So, I take it you know everything then Seth?" Yami said as he sat a cup of tea in front of Seto.

"Just because we share a body- does not mean you have permission to call me that _Pharaoh._"

"Fine Seto, I just want to know how you feel about this- I'm really the only one you can talk too."

Seto sighed- Talking to the pharaoh wasn't something he wanted to do right now. A goodnight's sleep- that's what he wanted to do.

"I- I just want to know why no one told me that I was an ancient Egyptian priest. I know you knew Pharaoh, how come you didn't tell me?"

Yami didn't quite know how to answer the question. There was still some of the story that Seto didn't know- and he wasn't sure how to answer without giving it away.

"I wasn't sure that you would take the news too well. And to be honest, I was hoping you never would find out about this. But, since that necklace came back, everything has changed."

"How come you let yourself die like that?"

Yami looked up shocked- he'd seen that much?! "Die li-like what Seto?"

"Just because that toy of yours took drank that poison for you! You let yourself die and let your empire fall!" Seto yelled banging his fists on the table.

"HE was not a TOY!" Yami screamed back, "You don't understand how much I loved that boy! You have no idea how far my love reached to him!"

Seto looked at Yami and his eyes softened. He knew he was being too harsh of the Pharaoh, he knew how much he loved that boy.

"I- Sorry Yami, I don't know why I said that." He said as he sat back down, "You loved him more than anything- even you're honor and duty towards your country. I think that's why Seth holds so much of a grudge towards you…"

'_If only you knew the whole story dear Seto, if only you could remember everything that happened…'_

"It's alright Seto- I lost my temper as well, I wanted this to be a pleasurable conversation and I'm ruining it. And I die because after that- I had no more reason to live through this world. I had nothing left to return to after he died that night."

"There are some other things I wanted to ask…"

"Like what Seto?"

"Why is it that everyone I know; not well, but still know- are people from the visions?"

"Can you give me an example please Seto?"

"Like- like the guard outside of your Tomb- it was, the guard was Duke. I know it had to of been! Those damned elegant eyes of his are unmistakable." Seto said, glaring at his hands- a feeling of dread washing over him, in fear that he sounded like a complete idiot.

"I'm not sure Seto, it seems a lot of the people we know, were in Egypt at around the same time. There was- Bakura the Thief, Seth the High Priest, and even Atem or I the Pharaoh. We just seemed to be thrown back in the same time period."

"Pharaoh- Can I ask you one last question before I try to get some more sleep?"

"Go ahead Seto- ask away."

"Do you still love him?" He asked looking up, "Ryou- I mean, do you still love him?"

Yami's eyes widen in shock. "Seto! You can't tell them any of this! Promise you won't tell Yugi or Ryou! It would ruin everything they have together! Please Seto!" He said jumping up in terror.

"Calm down Pha- Yami, I'm not going to say a word to either of them! I- I just want to know if you're still in love with him…"

Yami sighed and took a deep breath. "Yes- more than anyone will ever know… I- I can't help but feel guilty when I look at Yugi and him- and my mind recalls all those nights when… Well- it's over now, everything is calm again, and both Yugi and Ryou are happy with it."

"But your not. You died alone and heartbroken, and your still not alright. It's not fair for you Pharaoh; you gave up everything for him. Many lost respect for you as their God, as their idol- and you just sit here now reminiscing about 'What if' situations!"

"And?! You act like you felt this kind of pain before Seto! You can't possible understand what I feel everyday when I wake up and realize that I lost my one and only love to someone else you don't know the feeling!"

"I don't have to understand what you're feeling- because Seth went through the same thing!!! I don't know with who- or why, but I could feel it all! The pain of watching you happy when he couldn't be! The pain of him reminiscing about 'What if' situations! I want YOU to understand that Seth felt the same exact thing!!!" Seto was out of breath, not to mention he was still exhausted.

"Now, my dear _Pharaoh-_ I wish to catch up on some sleep that I've been missing because of you and your stupid EMO key!" And with that he turned around and stomped off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seto walked up to his room- he'd left the card shop shortly after he had explained to Yugi and Joey that he needed sleep and wanted to be alone to think. He'd even managed to get about a half hour of sleep on his way home in the limo.

As Seto passed the large living room on the second floor- he saw that both Mokuba and Blue-Eyes were passed out on the couch- 'Shark Tale' Still playing on the screen. He smiled briefly and pulled the covers over the pair- and then noticed the other figure on the other side of the couch.

It was a friend of Mokuba's- he'd been over to their house before… What was his name? Yuri?-No… Youko?-No… Yoshi! That was it!

Seto smiled again, and brought forth another cover, and covered the small pink-haired boy up.

Seto made his way up to his room- and locked the large oak doors behind him. He walked over and slightly opened the balcony door; so, that the cool air could breath into the room.

After he changed into a pair of green silk boxers- he slid into his satin covers. They had a dark blue and black theme- and matched well with the dark oak walls. It was a canopy bed, and the wooden bed frame was hand carved Mahogany. He slowly closed the black curtains around him- and slipped into a deep slumber….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seth was dreaming… And Seto could see it…

_Seth walked into the candle lit room. Shadows danced on the wall like small puppet figurines. He walked over to the boy standing in front of the large moon lit balcony- back to him, wearing only the top of his robe, leaving almost nothing to the imagination._

_He walked over to him and wrapped his left arm around his waist- the other around his chest. The boy gasped and gripped the arm around his waist. Seth licked his ear- and then bit at it softly, the boy gasped again. His robe fall off of his shoulders- and Seth moved his right arm made it's way up his chest- and he ran a finger over the other's lips- and he sucked at them gently._

_Seth pulled the robe the rest of the way off of him- and pushed him onto the lush bed. He walked over to the beautiful Egyptian bed- and smirked at the figure looking up at him with lust-filled eyes. He let his own robe drop and crawled on top of the boy below him. _

_His lips ran over his neck- then his chest, and even down to his inner hips, the other moaning loudly. He ran his hands over the gorgeous body before him. Teasing and pinching at any part of the reachable skin._

_Once his mouth began to suck on the skin below his hips, once he began to kiss at the tenderness of the boy's thigh- he felt the other's hands slither into his hair and gentle tug at it every time he moaned. The boy began to beg for the High Priest to enter him- and Seth moved up to the boy's lips…_

_And he passionately kissed the Pharaoh Atem. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well?! What do you think??? I tried to five you a little sneak peak at how my Lemon-Writing training is going there at the end, but I need to combine it with my twist… DID I DO GOOD?!?!?!?!

Anyway- I am terribly sorry to my reader's because it took me so long… I hit a wall in my life and it took me a long time to climb over it- I hope that is chapter will make up for my lack of attention towards you!!!

(And if not- here's a Twinkie!)


	6. TO my Dearest Readers

To my dear readers,

I have come to find that you are confused by the last chapter of my story, so I wish to explain it to you.

A. As of right now- the current pairing are as followed:

1. Joey and Seto

2. Ryou and Yugi

3. Yami Marik and Yami Bakura (Though they haven't enter the story yet)

4. Mokuba and Yoshi (Not really in the open yet)

5. Tea and Tristan (Not back yet either)

6. Serenity and Mai (Not entered story yet either)

B. As of right now- Joey was not in the flashbacks, meaning he has not entered the Egyptian Scenes yet.

C. In the beginning of the chapter before the last, it is said that:

_Only to find deep chocolate eyes staring straight into his ocean blue ones._

In this scene, Blanc-Demi is actually Ryou Bakura- not Joey. That's why Seto asked Yami if he was still in love with him.

D. Here in the last chapter-you begin to see my twists and turns begin to form, between the couples and the story.

Yami is in love with Ryou- who is dating Yugi.

Priest Seth was in love with Pharaoh Atem. Who never knew this because Seth never told him.

Now- I'm going to do something special for you all. If you want to see a scene put in the remainder of the story- somewhere, a quote or a character that's only there for a page part or such- message me, put it in your review OR email me don't forget those who help me improve my stories- or review them. So like I said, you want it, and I will do my best to put it into the story.


	7. Misunderstanding

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER**

**PART 6**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me, I practically live in a box as it is!

**HOMOPHOBICS AND HATERS LEAVE NOW!**

**Dragons Crimson Tears: **Ok- here I go! I got most of my twists officially planned! WOO HOO! looks over Look! Here comes a flock of twists now!

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flash Back_

XxXxXxXxSTARTxXxXxXxX

Seto jumped up in his bed- his body covered in a cold sweat and his mind reeling. _'NO! No! No! No! This can't be happening! That was just a dream- not a flashback! I refuse to believe that was real… I didn't- I couldn't have sleep with the pharaoh…'_

Seto pulled back the curtain and turned to glance at his clock. _6:15 AM._ _'Damn… I'm already 15 minutes late.'_ He thought as he got out of the bed and shuffled over to his wardrobe- pulling out a clean suit and such- he placed them on the couch in his room before retreating into the shower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ok Yugi, I'll do that." Mokuba said hanging up the phone and calling Kaiba Corp. to report that Seto wouldn't make in into the office. Yugi and some of the other's were going to come over and try to figure something out- Of course- it was 'Tall Talk' so him and Yoshi would have to scatter. _'Yoshi… is he still asleep?' _He thought making his way to the second floor living room where they had fallen asleep.

Mokuba looked through the door and found that Yoshi actually was up- and playing with Blue Eyes. Every time Blue Eyes would chase Yoshi around the couch- Yoshi would jump on the sofa; and as soon as Blue Eyes would stop- he'd tug on his tail and have him chase him again.

Yoshi was running around the couch when he looked over and saw Mokuba watching them- and stopped immediately, causing Blue Eyes to run into the back of his legs. Mokuba burst into laughter and it got so bad that his eyes started to water and his sides hurt.

"Umm… Mokuba- calm down before you hurt yourself!" Yoshi told him trying to hold him up- he was having one of his laughing fits. Blue Eyes just say there with his head cocked to the side as he watched the two of them.

"Mokuba!" Came a call from the hallway; he turned quickly and found Seto looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "You know- if I were you I would start explaining why you didn't wake me up at 6 like you usually do."

"Well, Yugi called this morning and said that he and some other people were coming over to see you and that you probably shouldn't be at work- so I call in sick for you… And I did try to get you up! But you were dead asleep!" Mokuba smiled to his brother.

"You- you what?! You called MY work and said I wasn't going just because some height deficient boy said too?!" Seto glared.

"Um… Yoshi?" Mokuba said glancing at his pink haired friend.

"Hm?"

"RUN!" Mokuba yelled grabbing his arm and taking off- Blue Eyes at their heels.

"COME BACK HERE MOKUBA!" Seto cried taking off after them. "I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU! I JUST WANNA BREAK YOUR NECK!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yugi and the other's stood outside on the porch of the Kaiba Mansion, a lot of screaming and crashing of unknown items were coming from inside. All they knew was that Seto was mad about something- and Mokuba was gonna die.

"Should we go in? Or run?" Duke asked Yugi. Duke himself wasn't sure why he was even here. Yami had spoken to Marik- who convinced him to go with them.

"Come on- let's get in there before Seto kills someone." Joey said opening the doors. "Hey Set-"

"JOEY!" Mokuba shrieked as he and his friend jumped behind him. "Save us Joey!"

"What the hell?!" Joey yelled as Seto crashed into him- evidently not having enough time to slow down from his top speed. Seto sat on top of Joey in a less than dignified way- only to have Ryou snatch a picture with his camera phone- everyone turned to look at him.

"What? It's for the scrapbook!"

"Right… Uh- Seto, I'm in a little pain." Joey said from under him, "And as much as I like this position, Mokuba has those virgin eyes." Seto blushed and jumped off of him- then helped him stand.

"Yugi! Mind explaining why you had Mokuba call in sick for me?! I am fully capable to go to work today!" Seto yelled at the Tri-haired boy.

"Well… er- Yami wanted to talk to you… he said it was really important, and we brought Duke with us." The boy explained, Seto only growled in response.

"Come in, you know where to go. I'm going to change out of my business attire." Seto said as he walked up the stairs. "I'll be back in a moment."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yami sat next to Yugi, deep in thought with too much to think about. _'Please… please tell me he doesn't remember. Great Ra please tell me he doesn't remember!'_ Yami cried screwing his eyes shut, his headache was coming back.

"Yami? Are you alright?" Mokuba asked as he walking into the room, followed by his little friend.

"Kind of Mokuba. Do you have any medicine for my headache?" He muttered, massaging his temples. Mokuba thought for a second.

"Yeah! We have some aspirin, I'll be right back." Mokuba said as he ran to get the pills and Yami some water. Everyone's eyes then turned on Yoshi.

"So… You're that friend of Mokuba's huh?" Joey asked him.

"Ah… Yeah, you could say that." He said as his mind focused on Blue Eyes, luckily, he was saved as Mokuba came back in- and they both took off.

"Alright." Seto said as he came downstairs. "Now will someone explain to me why the peanut gallery is congregating in my living room?"

"Well, Duke needs to know about his part in all this. And I need to talk to you personally." Yami told him as he downed the pills and water.

Seto's mind immediately flashed back to his dream and his face became flushed.

"I'm sure I know about what." He muttered. Joey looked between the two of them and felt a ping of jealousy, he felt guilty about it but he still felt it all the same.

"Yeah, Duke's getting a little tired of being dragged into this stuff." Duke said from his spot on the loveseat. "Duke also doesn't know why he's taking in third person."

"I think I should talk to Seto before anything." Yami told them. Joey glared at the ground.

"Uh right, we should go somewhere private then." Seto said. "Follow me to my office." Yami got up and sighed reluctantly, was it too late to run?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Seto…" Yami said from his seat across from Seto, who sat at his desk. "I assume that you already know what we have to discuss?"

"Which part? The part about Seth and you being lovers? Or the part where you broke his heart? Neither of which did you tell me about before hand." He stated angrily. Yami sighed; he really shouldn't have come yet.

"Do you have to word it that way? It wasn't that easy for me either!"

"Oh, I'm sure it broke your heart." Seto hissed. "Of course you had Ryou to run to right? Or was that the whole reason why you left?"

"Seto don't you dare try to pin this on Ryou!" Yami yelled. "None of this was his fault alright!"

"I sure it wasn't, but he always there to comfort you wasn't he?" Seto responded, "I get it all now, it all makes sense. That's the pain that Seth felt in the flashbacks, when he saw you, when he saw Blanc-Demi, when he died- When YOU died. I can't believe you would do this!"

"It's not like I had a choice! The high council would have mummified Seth if they found out! They were more pleased with the slave than a High Priest!"

"So you'd rather have killed him then let the council do it?"

"What are you taking about?" Yami asked glaring.

"Do you know what happened? Did you even bother to check after you went to the after life?" Seto cried, "Seth died Yami! He died slowly after you did. You killed him Yami. He died so young because you killed him."

'That's impossible!" Yami stuttered. "Seth was in perfect heath when I left this world!"

"Wrong Yami! Seth made you think he was in perfect heath! He'd been sick since you left him that night. You looked so happy with him Yami… he'd didn't want to worry you and keep you from your duties."

"Yo-You're lying!" Yami stammered. "Seth wouldn't! He wouldn't do that to me! He would have come to me!"

"But he didn't Yami." Seto said as he stood up and walked over to his window. "He didn't want you to get hurt. He didn't want you to feel guilty." Yami stood and walked over to Seto.

"Please… please tell me he doesn't blame me for this." Yami said as he eyes glazed over with light tears. "Please tell me he knows I wouldn't have let him just… die like that." Seto turned and grabbed Yami by the shoulders and squeezed them lightly.

"I… I can't say Yami. His job was to serve you, and that may have been his only way to do it properly." Seto told him sincerely. Yami felt silent tears run down his cheeks. Seto, being as out of character as ever, pulling him into a hug as he tried to comfort the crying pharaoh.

"Hey Seto we were wondering if-" Joey was cut short as he stood staring at the scene that lay before him. No. He was going to refuse to believe that one of his best friends was in the arms of Seto Kaiba… HIS Seto Kaiba. He was going to refuse to pay any attention to the jealousy and anger that now filled his veins. He was most defiantly going to refuse the urge he had to run right now.

He WAS going to, but he didn't.

"Joey! Wait I-"

He took notice to the betrayal he felt. He took notice to the pain he felt. He didn't even realize where he was until he reached the front door- slamming it behind him and taking off towards his nearest safe place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seto looked up as Joey walked into the room and started to say something. Seto also immediately saw the pain in his eyes. Did he really think? Oh god no!

"Joey! Wait I-" Seto was cut off as Joey shook his head and took off down the hallway. Yami looked at Seto- Seto looked at Yami, and they both gathered themselves as they tried to catch up to Joey.

By the time they reached the middle of the stairs they heard the front door slam.

'_SHIT! What have I done?!'_


	8. A mother's Love

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER**

**PART 6**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me, I practically live in a box as it is!

**HOMOPHOBICS AND HATERS LEAVE NOW!**

**Dragons Crimson Tears: **Ok- here I go! I got most of my twists officially planned! WOO HOO!

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flash Back_

**BTW- I NAMED JOEY'S MOTHER AYAME- IF ANYONE KNOWS HER REAL NAME- INFORM ME!**

XxXxXxXxSTARTxXxXxXxX

_RECAP_

"_Joey! Wait I-" Seto was cut off as Joey shook his head and took off down the hallway. Yami looked at Seto- Seto looked at Yami and they both gathered themselves as they tried to catch up to Joey. _

_By the time they reached the middle of the stairs they heard the front door slam. _

'_SHIT! What have I done?!'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Joey ran all the way to his mother's house- It was more than a bus ride from Kaiba's house, but he didn't notice. The tears in his eyes had yet to dry and the pain in his heart got stronger.

He slammed his fists on the door; barely stopping his beatings when his mother Ayame opened the door. He flew into her arms and cried loudly, she didn't know what was going on but comforted her son none the less.

"Shhh- Joseph, It's alright baby. Mommy's here for you Jo-Jo. Come in Joseph, come in and sit on the couch." She told him as she led him to the couch.

Serenity was in the kitchen- Mai at her side; both exchanged glances before putting the dishes they were doing from breakfast and went into living room.

"Joey?" Mai questioned in her oh so sexy voice. (Oh- did I write that? Hehe) "Is everything ok?"

"Big brother? What's wrong?" Serenity asked him softly as she said next to him. "Please don't cry big brother."

"I-I know I'm not the best there is… But did he have to- to…" He cried into his mother's shoulder again, soaking her with a new wave of tears.

"Who's 'he' Jo-Jo? Who did what to you?" Ayame coxed as she rubbed his back like she did when he was a baby.

"Seto..." He muttered quietly, it's not like his mother didn't know- it was in the papers after what had happened at school. "He and Yami, I saw them in his office. I saw them…"

"Oh Jo-Jo, I'm so sorry." She told him and hugged his shoulders lightly. "I'm so sorry." Serenity gave Mai's hand and gentle squeeze and they both left the room.

"Am I that bad mom?" He sobbed. "Am I really so horrible that he would do something like that? With Yami- one of my best buds no less!"

"Honey no! You're a great and smart and beautiful person! If Seto didn't see that it's not your fault Jo-Jo."

"I'm not smart. I'm not beautiful either." He wept softly, trying to stop from crying anymore. "If I was- Seto wouldn't have done this- I knew I wasn't good enough."

"Don't say that big brother!" Serenity interjected. "You're the person who risked everything to get me an operation, and you're the person who risked everything to love someone! You're my hero big brother…"

"Yeah Joey, you're a strong person." Mai told him. "Not physically, but you have a huge heart- and you care about everyone you love. If Big-bad-Kaiba couldn't see that- then he doesn't deserve you."

Ayame smiled and nodded. "They're right Jo-Jo; you ARE a gentleman, which are extremely hard to come by these days. Even if Seto didn't treat you right, you'll find someone who will."

Joey lifted his red- tear stained face and wiped his eyes. "Arigato guys- er girls… I guess I never thought about it like that." He hugged his mom tightly. "Mom, can I sleep here tonight? I don't want to go all the way home right now…"

"Of course you can baby. You can stay in the guest room since Mai stays in Serenity's room. I'll call you father once he goes on his lunch break." Ayame told her emotional son. "Right now, why don't you go take a hot bath to relax eh? Towels and such are in usual locations, I'll bring you some of you're clothes in a little bit."

Joey nodded and headed to the guest room's bathtub.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So let me get this straight, Joey thinks you and Seto were doing something behind his back?" Duke asked Yami- who in return nodded.

"This isn't good guys; Seto was almost Joey's everything." Yugi stated, "We'd better find him before he does something drastic."

"Drastic? How drastic can Joey be?" Ryou muttered. Yugi sighed softly.

"When Joey found out that his parents were getting divorced, he ran away and almost died. Then again when he thought Serenity was going to die- he tried to kill himself. Tristan found him before the pills kicked all the way in."

"Dear gods." Seto moaned from behind his hand. "Shouldn't he have known to trust me? Honestly! Why would he think I would cheat on him? With YAMI of all people!"

"You're not that easy to trust big brother." Mokuba told him. "Especially not to someone you've taunted since you met." Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"Are you trying to tell me; that MY boyfriend hasn't trusted me since we started dating?!" Seto demanded.

"I'm not saying that big brother. What I'm saying is that trusting someone like you took a lot, so something like this can easily break that trust. Joey loved you with everything he had. He risked everything for you and this really sucks." Again Yoshi nodded. Seto groaned loudly out of frustration.

"He still should have trusted me! God- It took everything for me to even approach him! But to cheat on him with someone with lesser value is preposterous!"

"Hey!" Yami yelled from his place on the window seat. "I get that you're upset! But don't insult me while you're at it!"

"And why the hell not?! This whole situation is your fault! All these little complications are because of you're interference!" Seto cried.

"I could care less about either of your complications!" Duke shouted from his seat. "We have to find Joey before he hurts himself!"

"Duke is absolutely right." Ryou agreed. "We have to find Joey. Where would he go Yugi?"

"To his happy place- that's where he's gone before to hurt himself." Yugi told them.

"Where the hell is this happy place?" Seto inquired.

"His mother's house."


	9. In the Air Tonight

SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER

PART 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me, I practically live in a box as it is!

HOMOPHOBICS AND HATERS LEAVE NOW!

Dragons Crimson Tears: Ok- here I go! I got most of my twists officially planned! WOO HOO!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_Flash Back_

**I am so sorry for those of you who had to wait this long for an update. I'll try not to let it get this bad again, especially for my faithful readers, I 3 you all!**

XxXxXxXxSTARTxXxXxXxX

RECAP

"And why the hell not?! This whole situation is your fault! All these little complications are because of you're interference!" Seto cried.

"I could care less about either of your complications!" Duke shouted from his seat. "We have to find Joey before he hurts himself!"

"Duke is absolutely right." Ryou agreed. "We have to find Joey. Where would he go Yugi?"

"To his happy place- that's where he's gone before to hurt himself." Yugi told them.

"Where the hell is this happy place?" Seto inquired.

"His mother's house."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Joey grabbed a towel from the closet next to the bathroom, along with a wash rag. His mother handed him some clothes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you so much Jo-jo, and if that Seto fellow can't see how special you are, thats his fault." She smiled and left.

He turned the water on in the tub, and let it fill with hot water. It was mostly full and steaming when he turned it off and locked the bedroom and bathroom doors.

He opened the medicine cabnet and pulled out an old bottle of pills. They had been high dosage prescription pills for her head splitting migraines after she'd had her accident.

He set them on the edge of the tub and returned to the sink, opening one of the drawers and pulled out one of his fathers old razors. He broke it apart slowly and removed the blade. It was cold in his hand but it quickly warmed up against his fingers. He placed it next to the pill bottle and stood, turning to stare at himself in the mirror for a few moments for continuing on.

He took off his clothes and folded them neatly, placing them next to the clean clothes in a little pile.

'I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that he actually loved me... he used me... he used me to get to Yugi...' Joey wiped the tears from his eyes. 'Well, it's his mistake... I hope he lives with the guilt for the rest of his misurable life!'

He slipped into the water slowly. Relaxing and enjoying his last bath. The water stung against his skin, scolding it and turning it to a bright red color. He chuckled softly. Oh, how red the water would be soon. He couldn't help the little voice of sense in the back of his head though...

_'Don't do this Joey! Seto loves you and Yugi loves you! Neither of them would hurt you on purpose!'_

'Well they did! They need to know they can't hurt people like this and not suffer the consequences from thier actions!'

_'But they aren't suffering! You're the one that's suffering! You're about to end your life because of them! I beg of you Joey, don't do this to yourself. Not again...'_

'You don't get it! Seto was all I had! He was the only person that loved me the way I needed to be loved... or so I thought. He doesn't care about me. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. If it doesn't suit his fancy or help him out in some way he won't do it. Well, he used me, he's got Yugi and I hope they're happy together!'

_'But Joey!'_

"SHUT UP!" He screamed out into the bathroom. He looked around and sighed... at the least the voices had stopped. He picked up the pills first. He poured 20 into his hand and began to down them, two by two until they were all gone.

He took a deep breath and picked up the blade.

He inhaled sharply as he pressed it into his wrist. The small beads of blood dripped slowly onto his stomach and into the water. They hit with a little 'PLUNK' but were silent after that. He watched it drip again before pushing the blade down. He cried out softly, before pulling the blade away. There, one down, one to go.

He took the blade into his other hand, a little weak but still enough strength to get the job done. He slide the crimson coverd blade into his skin again, and a pained hiss escaped his lips. He sliced his arm slowly, letting it drip once more. Before pulling it away. He studied it closely, it was covered in blood and little slices of flesh. He shuddered and dropped it on the bathroom floor.

He let that arm hang there, it felt too heavy to pick up anyway. The other slipped under the water, it bleed profusely and it burned from the water, but again, it felt too heavy.

He felt himself getting tired. His vision became foggy before the rims of his vision began to get black... he slumped further into the tub, he could feel himself slipping... the pills were kicking in. He felt sleepy, too sleepy. Like he was going to slip into a coma. He didn't care. He closed his already weary eyes.

And he slipped into the darkness...

Somewhere in the darkness... he could here yelling...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seto drove as fast as he could. Despite the rain, despite his fear, despite his self-loathing. He was going 90 to Joey's mother's house. He was glad he remember the way. He occasionally glanced at Yugi who was in the drivers seat, shaking and scared. He blamed him, but he felt sorry for him too, he must feel just as guilty.

Duke was sitting in the back with Ryou. He was staring out the window blankly. Ryou was trying to breath, he hadn't been able to stop crying, too much emotion and adrenaline for one night for the little silver haired boy.

He left the car running as he pulled into her driveway. They all jumped out and ran to the door.

He banged on the door with his fists, before Serenity opened it.

"What do you want Kaiba? Joey doesn't want to see you." She said with a glare, before sending that glare to Yugi who looked away ashamed.

"Where is he?!" He cried, letting himself in. "I have to make sure he's ok."

"After what you did you think he's going to be ok?!" Ayame said angrily as she came out of the kitchen. "Get out of my house Kaiba, before I call the cops."

"We think Joey is going to hurt himself you crazy woman!" Duke yelled. "Just tell us where he is!"

"Please Ayame, we have to make sure he's not going to do something drastic!" Yugi pleaded with her. She let out an angry sigh.

"He's in the bathroom up stairs."

Kaiba ran upstairs, closely followed by Yugi, Ryou, Serenity, Ayame, Duke and Mai. He kicked in the bedroom door, and banged on the bathroom door.

"Joey! Joey open this door right now or I'm breaking it down!" He yelled through the door. There was no answer. Not a sound, no water moving, nothing. Seto growled and kicked the door a couple times before it fell. And he couldn't believe his eyes...

**"JOEY!" **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

How's that for a cliffhanger huh? Sorry guys, I know I just posted, but I'm leaving you with this for now. MUWAHAHA- *COUGH COUGH* -HAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
